


[Vid] Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money)

by Zeke Black (istia)



Series: Vids [8]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Light-Hearted, M/M, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anachronistic, yet irresistibly apt song by the Pet Shop Boys. Ezra tries to persuade Chris to see the benefits of a partnership based on...Ezra's way of thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made in Jun 2007 and redone in May 2011.

Song: Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money)  
Artist: Pet Shop Boys  
Length: 2.29 minutes

Password: mag7

Download a [zip file](https://www.mediafire.com/?5kq8wf37t9ff78g) from mediafire - 44mb .mp4, 640 x 480

[Opportunities (Let's make lots of money)](https://vimeo.com/23426311) from [istia](https://vimeo.com/istia) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
